Alma de fénix
by Aru97
Summary: Tantos años con la muerte de amiga, guiando sus pasos para dejarla sola. Minerva McGonagall sabe que su tiempo está acabando y antes de eso quiere despedirse, como es debido.


**_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a JK. El final de tal historia no debería de cambiar mucho para mí, pero me parece mejor de esta forma._**

**_Este fic participa en el reto temático de julio "¿Qué epílogo ni qué ocho cuartos? del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_**

ooooOOOOoooo

Los pasos de la mujer eran tranquilos, serenos, provistos de una gran calma fruto de una edad tan alargada y llena de experiencia. Apoyaba la mayor parte del peso en un largo bastón de madera de olmo, en cuya empuñadura destacaba la cabeza de un fiero león, tallado en la misma madera.

Con la otra mano repasaba los recovecos de las paredes, sintiendo la fría piedra, notando las pequeñas cicatrices que aún tenían, vestigios de tantas batallas que no se podían borrar de su memoria.

Y es que ella había vivido tanto, tantas guerras, tantas muertes; pero seguía ahí, consciente que muy pocas personas podrían decir lo mismo. Pues Minerva McGonagall había sobrevivido a dos Guerras y lo único que le quedaba ahora eran los recuerdos.

Había pasado ya una década desde aquel fatídico día, en el que Hogwarts había luchado a su lado, en el que ella había sido testigo de la muerte de tantos alumnos, tantos amigos, tantas vidas inocentes.

Aún sentía esas almas vagar por sus pasillos, aún recordaba todos sus nombres y caras; incapaz de borrar el rastro de aquellos valientes, que jamás caerían en el olvido, no para ella.

ooooOOOOoooo

En su camino pasó cerca de algunas aulas, llenas de nuevos alumnos, nuevas vidas que no sentirían jamás el dolor ni la angustia que otros sintieron, que pasarían por encima de donde habían estado tantos cadáveres agolpados, que jugarían en los jardines que antaño estuvieron teñidos de rojo sangre.

Suspiró, no era momento para hundirse en aquel abismo, no. Porque sabía que no todo había sido muerte, la esperanza también había llegado junto a ella, como dos buenas amigas, sembrando caos y vida con la misma intensidad.

Sus cansados ojos se movieron, apuntando hacia algunos de los alumnos, que corrían inquietos hacia sus aulas, llenando el pasillo de risas y riñas. Colmando a Hogwarts de vida.

Un niño de cabellos azulados corría en su dirección, con la mirada fija en un libro de gruesa tapa, sin darse cuenta de su camino hasta que fue tarde. El muchacho se dio de lleno contra ella, pero debido a su pequeña figura no le hizo el menor daño.

Minerva sonrió, extendiendo su mano lo más que su cadera le permitió, ayudando al pequeño a incorporarse. Él la miró con terror poco escondido, consciente de que aquel tropiezo le podría acarrear algún castigo.

-Lo lamento mucho, directora McGonagall, de verdad que sí…no miraba por donde iba y…- Balbuceó, agarrándose los bordes de la túnica con nerviosismo, sin atreverse a levantar la mirada.

Pero Minerva no lo escuchaba, sino que con un movimiento rápido de varita había cogido el grueso tomo, sonriendo ante la causa de todo aquello. Sobre sus cansadas manos reposaba el anuario de la casa Hufflepuff, cuyas páginas contenían los alumnos de cada año, desde el inicio del curso.

El muchacho tenía uno de hace bastante y en la página abierta una chica sonreía sin timidez a la cámara, moviendo con impaciencia su pelo rosa chicle.

-Nymphadora…- Susurró la mujer. El niño alzó la mirada, sorprendido ante el hecho de que aquella mujer recordara a su madre. Minerva lo miró, clavando sus tranquilos y sabios ojos en él – Tú debes de ser Teddy Lupin, ¿Verdad?

Él asintió, tragando con temor. Sobre su pecho descansaba el emblema de los leones. Minerva sonrió.

-¿No llegas tarde a una clase? – Preguntó ella, devolviéndole el anuario.

Teddy esbozo una mueca de terror, afirmando las sospechas de la directora.

-¡Sí! ¡El profesor Neville me regañará! – Exclamó él, agarrando el libro con angustia. Sin decir nada más comenzó a correr, rumbo a los invernaderos sin dejar de volverse para mirarla. Su padrino le había hablado muchas veces de ella y a pesar de que era el primer año del muchacho, la había visto en muy pocas ocasiones, a pesar de que seguía siendo el jefe de su casa.

Minerva esperó a que el chico se perdiera tras la esquina para seguir su camino, sin perder la sonrisa de su rostro al recordar a Nymphadora Tonks, sin duda era una chica con mucho potencial, pero que solía cometer bastantes errores, fruto de su pésima coordinación. También recordó a Lupin, no había conocido a un hombre con mayor templanza, a pesar de su condición.

Sus recuerdos vagaron, recordando a los cuatro chicos, los merodeadores, sin omitir la cantidad de travesuras que ellos había realizado. Después a su cabeza llegaron las imágenes de Harry Potter, sabía que él era feliz, formando una creciente familia con Ginevra Weasley. Por desgracia no podía decir lo mismo de su hermano Ron, quien hacía poco tiempo había firmado su divorcio con Hermione Granger. La verdad es que no les veía mucho futuro, ambos eran demasiado complicados y pensaron que su amor juvenil podría durar para siempre.

Pero sabía que ellos eran felices, encontrando el amor en otros caminos y formando nuevas familias sin dejar de pertenecer al famoso Trío Dorado.

Sí, al final esa generación había conseguido reparar las cicatrices del pasado y seguir día a día. Tal vez ella debería hacer lo mismo…pero…aquí no podría, no con tantos recuerdos atormentándola a cada rato, no con su edad avanzada y sin fuerzas para seguir.

Suspiró, sintiendo la fría brisa de otoño acudir a sus blanquecinos cabellos. Por el camino de piedra se podía vislumbrar la pequeña choza de Hagrid, él también había vivido mucho, pero era más joven y podría continuar sin mucho esfuerzo.

ooooOOOOoooo

Sus pasos la guiaron solos, caminando a la vera del gran y majestuoso lago Negro, donde de vez en cuando se podían ver los majestuosos tentáculos del calamar gigante.

Sentía sus rodillas entumecidas, pero continuó, debía llegar y no estaba dispuesta a rendirse. Apretó con más fuerza el bastón y ascendió por la pequeña cuesta, consciente de su creciente respiración pausada.

Cuando al fin el suelo volvió a estar plano se paró, obligando a sus viejos pulmones a volver a la normalidad. Alzó la mirada, allí estaba la pulida y pura tumba de piedra blanca, rodeada a su vez de tantas otras lápidas blanquecinas, en cuya superficie estaban tallados el nombre de muchos conocidos.

Continuó su avance, sintiendo cómo su corazón de comprimía al leer de soslayo los nombres, notaba sus párpados humedecerse y comenzar a escocerle. Y por primera vez en muchos años, Minerva dejó que las lágrimas salieran, que recorrieran sus arrugadas mejillas, para acabar incidiendo sobre su verde túnica de seda.

Acarició con una mano la tumba, como si estuviera tocando a alguien, con una delicadeza y ternura propias de alguien que lleva muchos años aguardando este momento.

-Hola viejo amigo… - Comenzó a decir, con una voz suave y serena, sin permitir que los sentimientos lograran turbarla – Si vieras cómo está Hogwarts, lo han reconstruido de una manera tan bella, que no parece que haya cambiado…pero claro que ha cambiado, tú lo sabes tan bien como yo… - Sintió la brisa acariciar su piel y su corazón se embargo de un extraño calor – Ya no puedo más…lo he intentado pero…los recueros me pueden, lo sé, sé que tú me habrías dicho que siguiera pero ya no estás…y nadie puede hacerlo por ti… - Se calló, notando como el sol incidía de pleno sobre ella, llenándola de calma y fuerza.

Sabía que era una tontería pensar que eso podría ser alguna señal de que él seguí con ella, pero lo creyó, se aferró con fuerza a ese pensamiento y cerró los ojos. Permitiéndose por una vez, no pensar en nada.

- Seguro que mi sucesor sabrá estar a la altura, sabes que es el muchacho más valiente que he conocido y es que es normal, la sangre Longbottom corre por sus venas – Se incorporó, olvidándose de su bastón, como si una misteriosa fuerza se hubiera apoderado de ella – Espero que no me atormentes mucho más, sabes de sobra que mi tiempo está por terminar, dejemos que las nuevas generaciones se ocupen.

Sonrió, alejándose poco a poco del lugar, sin dejar de sentir esa presencia a su lado. Un chillido surcó el cielo y Minerva alzó la mirada.

Fawkes se acercaba, realizando un vuelo tan bello y majestuoso, que sus plumas brillaban al entrar en contacto con los rayos del sol. El fénix inició su descenso, posándose de forma dulce sobre el hombro de ella.

Minerva acarició su plumaje encendido con cariño.

-¿Cuidarás de todos por mí? – le preguntó. El animal la miró con sus ojos negros y profundos, contestando sin palabras, pues no hacían falta. Ella sonrió y alzando su brazo de nuevo impulsó el despegue del animal, que cruzó los cielos de nuevo, hasta perderse en la lejanía.


End file.
